Runaway Mom
by fishertowers
Summary: What happened after Lorelai spent the night at Chris' House? What is significant about Blush Tuille? While living at Sookie's house Rory finds answers to these questions and her own.
1. Chapter 1

SOOKIE'S POV

_Flashback_

_I was devastated. From the moment April entered Luke's life, my best friends life had spun downhill. After an elopement with Christopher, Lor had run off, probably to Hawaii, leaving Luke and Rory in the dust. When Rory showed up at my house, I thought she was trying to decide what to serve at Lor's surprise party. That was until the tears started flowing._

"_I don't know what's wrong with me. Everyone I love and who loves me is leaving me…"_

"_Hold on sweetie, what do you mean. I'm still here and Luke's still here and your mom's still here…"_

"_That's just the point... Mom left a message saying that she and dad eloped and they aren't coming back._

End Flashback

The last gift Lor Gave me was this journal. I am writing in it now while I watch Rory play with Davie and Martha. It has been over a year since we last heard from and saw from Lorelei, and Rory is doing so well with this uprooting. Logan's dad let him come back to help Rory and Mitchum stuck a ring in Logan's jacket. The kid's wedding is scheduled for June 3rd. The only day available the Huntzberger's club and Rory is wearing her mom's dress. As Chris and Lor aren't showing up, obviously, Rory is having Richard walk her down the aisle and lane is her maid-of-honor. Paris is to be her bridesmaid, we'll see if she doesn't try and rearrange the wedding to her liking.

Speaking of Paris, she is living here as well, or in Stars Hollow. She and Rory are living in Lor's house making adjustments so the two couples can live there, because guess who else got married. I still can't believe that that Doyle kid had the guts to propose. After all the kids have gone through, they can still be in love, I am amazed how well all four are doing.

That is enough about other children. Davie and Martha are so bright; Davie just learned the words _julienne _and _soufflé. _ It looks like we have another chef in the making. Actually, I think that is a bad thing, I am picturing the first grade picnic luncheon when davie shows up with hibiscus-marinated leg-of-lamb as his "main dish". First. Grade. Oh. My. God. The babies are still growing up so fast, I don't know what I am going to do when he goes off to pre-school in the next couple of months.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, t we have to be at the kindergarten room by 5:30 in the morning tomorrow there is a teacher and parent rendezvous."_

"_Sweetie, I know you've been able to read since you were two, but can I see the letter? By the way where did you learn the word endeavour or whatever was you said?"_

"_No, you cant see the letter because I deposited it in the waste receptacle. Rendezvous? I read the _entire_ dictionary last week."_

_The line that lorelei was to use for so much longer popped in my mind._

"_It is a good thing you are adorable, otherwise you would probably be bully meat at school."_

End Flashback

"Sookie, What is for din-? Sookie, are you okay? You look distraught." Ahh, Rory. So sweet, you wouldn't think she was nearly twenty-three , more like _three_.

"Oh, thanks hon," running a hand through my hair, I noticed her grimace. Tracing my words I found one that made her do that:**_ HON_**. Oops, that was Lor's n-name for her. " I was just reminiscing about the babies, as well, babies. You know Davie's first day of preschool is in September? I am really doubting my ability to let go of them. Oh listen to me blubbering about kids growing up when you wanted to know about dinner. Umm, how does Mac and Cheese sound everybody?"

"Hey Sookie, I am heading over to the house to work with Paris and Doyle on the house. You know we will be done by March? That leaves two months until their wedding and three until ours? If only mom were here to-"

Oops. Her big grin slid off her face like mascara on eyelashes after reading "The guardian".

"It's okay, sweetie. You sent your parents e-invites right? Well, that settles it. She will be there."

" I have to go to the house now, see ya 'round 6:00? Bye then. Oh and Sookie. Davie starts school in September, this is January."

If only she could understand that her mother wasn't trying to hurt her, but Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

RORY'S POV

"Gees, even Louise could paint a wall better than you Gilmore. How about reaching that ceiling? Huh?"

I smirked. Paris was, after all only Paris. Maybe she was right, I was dealing with the "M" situation in the wrong way. Maybe Terrance had a stronger influence on her than we all thought he did.

" Sure thing Paris. But I don't think Louise would like you calling her a manual laborer. I know why you paint a wall better than I do-"

"HA! You admit it-!"

"Anyways, Do you want a compliment or not?" Sometimes Paris doesn't know when to stop. Wait a minute who am I kidding? Sometimes! More like _all the time!_ "Anyway, Paris. How many years did you work on Habitat houses to get in to Harvard? You are a Yale student now!"

"Point taken, now finish up those Eastern Desert Dune 436 walls and Main Street white trim. We haven't got all eternity here." Inwardly giggling at Paris' tapping foot, I silently finished the wall.

LOGAN'S POV

_Flashback_

_Sometimes Ace amazes me. Sometimes she leaves me beyond words. Sometimes she scares me. Today there was one of those times. When I got a call at two in the morning, knowing I had to be up in three hours I had full intention of ignoring it. Until I saw the caller ID: _Rory Gilmore._ I was fully aware that she knew the time difference between New Haven and London, so that ruled out "just checking up". Quickly I calculated the time difference. 10:00pm? What was Rory doing calling at that time?_

"_Hey Ace. What is up?" I was trying to hide the sleepiness in my voice. Unfortunately, I yawned, blowing the whole I-am-not-really-asleep-so-talk-to-me act. She didn't notice._

"_Logan. My family has abandoned me. I am an orphan. They left. Gone. Incommunicado."_

"_Slow down and tell me what happened. I am half-asleep," oops! "And I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Mom left a message on my cell when I was at my grandparent's house for Friday night dinner and-" She choked up and started bawling. Maybe it was that time of month. Or maybe not, as she continued her sentence._

"_She left a message that said she had eloped with Chris and was not coming back. Oh. No."_

"_What Ace? What else is wrong? Is someone there? Is an axe-murderer right behind you?"_

"_As much as I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, this is not the time. Gigi is what is the matter."_

"_Who?" I felt a little lost._

"_My half sister."_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh. Now I get it. I will ask my dad if I can home as soon as he gets to work today. He decided to spend the summer spying on my progress at the paper."_

"_You would do that for me? Wow. Thanks. I will fill you in later."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey Honies, I'm Home. What is for dinner? Luke's? Al's? Westin's? I am starved."

"You and me both, Huntzberger. But you were actually wrong at a 3 out of 3. I heard Sookie and Jackson's at six."

"Hey, Doyle, I didn't know you were here yet! Good seeing you. How was the family?" Immediately I wish I hadn't asked that question. Apparently Doyle sensed that I didn't want to hear about" mother" and dear Martha, who was a sophmore in high school. Bla,Bla,Bla.

"Uh, They're good. Mother is sad that Martie is growing up. Hey Huntzberger, have you seen the girls? They said that they were heading over to Doose's to see if there was any junk food on sale. "

"I didn't pass them." He seemed a bit crestfallen, if that is even a word used in this century. Oh well. " I am going to shower than we can head over to Dinner after. It is about 5:30."

"'Right. Ummmm. I have a bit of work to catch up on. Paris must have really driven Rory hard this month. The house actually has some…color. If you can call beige color."

"You are right, what did they use Flaxen Barf?"

"I will be right down Doyle."

RORY'S POV (her Journal)

Dinner at Sookie's was soooooo good. I am glad we moved back here, though I will be sad when I have to go back for my senior year. One of the perils of taking time off, you graduate late. I can't wait for graduation. The Gilmores will be so proud of me; maybe mom might even show up. Mom. Oh well. What do I care if she shows up? I have my real family right here in the house I grew up in. I wonder what mom is doingArgggh! Why does she always to return to my thoughts?

Paris is driving me mad with all of this painting. And in beige too. God forbid that the house have any color in it at all. Since Logan and I are staying in my old room. (The improved and bigger one that is.) we are going to paint a normal color, like red, on one of the walls and a nice color that looks good with it. Maybe "the wall" should be blu-

RORY'S POV

Mom just called.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S POV

Rory hung up the phone after being on the phone for about five minutes. That was long enough to find out what happened. After being gone for four months, she finally contacted her daughter from her new house in Seattle, Washington. An entire world away from Stars Hollow, from Yale and her Daughter. Seeing Rory's mixed expression of fury, disgust and sadness, Paris and Logan said together, "We have to call the list."

LANE'S POV

Rory was in her old room looking thoroughly, well, "un-Rory-like". She was sitting in the corner playing a video-game. She was doing moves that would have Zack and Bryan look like amateurs. That would not have made them happy. Anyway, that is exactly what is un-Rory-like: moping in a corner, playing on a Game-Boy. I was a little worried about that.

"Hey Ror. How 'ya doing? You look a little ill. Little being the operative word."

Cricket. Cricket.

"You know that Logan and Paris are worried about you. They called me and Dean and jess and-"

"Logan actually called Jess. What does he think is wrong with me? That I am a little down in the dumps, so he feels the need to the ghosts of exes past? I JUST GOT A CALL FROM MY RUNAWAY MOM! DO KNOW WHERE SHE IS? LORELAI IS IN SEATTLE! ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR MOM AND DAD ELOPED AND RAN AWAY FROM YOU! AND THEN YOU DIDN'T HEAR FROM THEM FOR FOUR MONTHS AND ALL OF A SUDDEN THEY JUST CALLL TO LET YOU KNOE THAT THEY BOUGHT A HOUSE IN SEATTLE!"

Cricket. Cricket.

Cricket. Cricket.

Now I felt a little sheepish. Also I was trying not to say that my parents were married so they couldn't elope. Not that I think that was what Rory needed.

"Hey Rory. It will be alright, besides, didn't you always hope that they would get married? Okay I know not like this, but now you are all a family."

"Lane, I didn't want it like this. Besides, dad lost that right when he left us for Sherry. I am sorry I yelled at you like that but sometimes I need to let it out. I wasn't yelling at you ,more like… to…you." She gave me a an apologetic smile. "Truce?"

"truce."

RORY'S POV (Journal)

I feel so bad after yelling at Lane like that. She was trying to help. We talked for a little bit, and I found out that I was better at this one game that was in Logan's Game-Boy than zack and bryan are. That made me feel weird, I have never touched that thing and now I am a pro. As I said: **weird. **Oh, and After Lane left my room, making me feel a little better. Dean showed up. Need I elaborate? Of course, not a lot, but here is what happened:

_RORY'S POV (FLASHBACK)_

_Hey there Rory. Logan…ummmmmm, well he called to say your mom called you. I mean, like the whole town knows what happened, so I just came here to say, that I ummmmm, am sorry your mom moved to um. Hold on one moment."_

_Now I know why I didn't go back to him after he left me. He is so insensitive._

"_hey Logan?"_

"_Wha-at Dean?"_

"_Ummmm. Where did Lorelai move to?"_

"_seattle."_

_He back inside to finish talking to me. I was trying hard not to snort. Sometimes he was like a little kid._

"_Where was I? oh yeah. Umm. I am sorry your mom moved to seattle. She will be back soon."_

"_Bye Dean."_

RORY'S POV

It felt like all of Stars Hollows had come to visit yesterday. They wanted to know how she was, where she was and what she was doing. I think everyone did come, everyone but Luke. He must be devastated about her leaving. I don't think he knows if she is coming back. I know, but I don't know how to tell anybody.

"Hey, Ace, come here. There is someone here to see you."

"Not right now Logan, I have to finish this paper for school."

"Stupid question, but why are you in summer school?"

"I want to graduate on time you dufus. Now leave alone, please. I have to finish this."

"You will really want to see this person. She has been waiting a while to see you for a rather long time."

Inwardly, I thought that he was just talking about another person in Stars Hollow that wanted to offer me pity. I just got done with visiting everybody yesterday.

"Attention Stars Hollow: This is a message from Rory Gilmore. VISITING HOURS ARE OVER."

"Enough with the sarcasm, Gilmore. You really need to see her."

I made the mistake of looking up from my laptop. It was a really, really monstrously, huge mistake.

"Hi, hon."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first three chapters. I guess I was trying to ignore the fact that I don't own Gilmore Girls. Amy Sherman-Palladino Does.

LORELAI'S POV

I can't believe that my little girl slammed her door in my face.

I can't believe my little girl is getting married.

I am so angry that I left my home and my Rory, just because I felt angry and distressed. I guess it was more than that, but still, I wonder if I am a selfish mother. A saddened Logan pulled me out of my mindless ramblings.

"Lorelai, maybe it might be better if you give her a moment, she is a little down right now. I mean you didn't exactly expect her to greet you with open arms did you? Because if you did, you really don't know your daughter." He sounded a little affronted with that last part.

"Logan, I know that girl better than anybody. Even You. I gave birth to her." I was getting a little angry that this jerk thought that he knew my baby better than I did. I was her mother after all. Was. Oh. The pause between us lengthened "Listen kid, I'm sorry, I know you care about her. I just need to talk to her. So when are you getting married?" Once again the rambling, only this time they were voiced.

"How did you know, I mean it isn't as if you got an invi- Oh yeah, Ace called you when we set the date and everything." He rambled too, thank the coffee gods it isn't just me who rambles. " The wedding date is June Third, 2007. That was the only date that the club was open. Sookie's catering, I think. Why don't you ask her, she has a whole bunch of books of this stuff, you know how detailed she is with notes. Rory should be calmed down by now."

I eyed Rory's room nervously. I didn't know if she was ready to talk to me. I wasn't sure that I was ready to talk to her, let alone see her face to face.

"It's alright, I think she is being quiet because she is working on that paper. You can talk to her now, it has been five minutes, she has probably cooled down."

Probably being the operative word. Timidly I opened the door to see if Rory was ready to talk.

"Hi Hon. How are you? Logan told me that you guys are getting married in June. You have been together for a long time. Where is it going to be?" I hoped that this was a safe topic and that she would actually respond. I was half right.

"Logan and I are getting married at his club, we wanted to get married at the Dragonfly, but Honor's and Shira's votes mean more than ours. Grandma wanted us to get married there too."

Impossible. She said that whole thing without looking up at me or pausing typing her paper. Suddenly, she frowned and looked up at me. I was half hoping that this wasn't what I had been dreading her asking.

"Why did you go away? Was it because of April? Or me? Just tell me!" That wasn't a request; it was a command. She was more like my mother than either of us had thought.

"Well, Rory let me see if I can explain this. That last Friday night dinner, Emily and Richard invited Chris and some woman named Linny."

"Obvious Set-up."

"I am ignoring that, even though it is obvious. Linny was a shrink and after we I asked her some questions and she ended up giving me a session. In her car. Anyway, Um, the "chat" turned to Luke and April. Linny said I had to make decisions, and I went to Luke and gave him an ultimatum. He said we couldn't elope. You know this part already."

"Yeah, so cut to the chase I have to have this done by Monday." Sometimes she really isn't my daughter.

"Okay, keep your pants on. I went to Chris's house and we talked, and I ended up staying there for a couple of days. So that would have put us at Wednesday of that week. We decided to get married on Thursday. We went to the courthouse with Gigi, and we got married. Then about a week later, your dad got transferred to Seattle. End of story." She looked a little confused about something. I must have looked a little curious, causing her reply to be:

"I will tell you my bit later. Why did you get married? I mean, why now of all times?"

"Rory, we thought it would be the right thing to do. We decided that none of our other relationships have ever worked out and that we were soul mates. "

"No, mom, I guess, I mean, why did Lorelai get married to Chris. Not why did you two get married." That was definitely the journalist side of her coming out. And she hit the question right on the dime. She must have been preparing this.

" I felt empty and I needed to be loved. Not unusual is it? I hope not, than we would have to have Dr. Phil move in." I shuddered. Rory must have noticed.

"Mom are you okay." The ice queen glamour cracked, her eyes showed genuine concern.

"Dr. Phil scares me." She laughed at that. "Okay Hon, I want to hear your story."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay so after I got your message, I went to Sookie's, by the way have you seen her yet? And there I cried a little and I went back up to Yale and then I called Logan, by then it was ten o'clock. You forgot the time difference. Logan came home in two days. By then I was unreachable, I wouldn't talk, eat or do anything. I shutdown. After coaxing me out for a walks and movies and food, life started over again. We began dating after my two months of …illness. About one month later Logan proposed and everything fell into place. Do you want to see my dress?" She went upstairs to my room and came down with a garment bag. I was a little ill at the sight of it.

"Lane and I were going through estate sales looking for stuff for Kim's Antiques, when we saw this dress. It is just perfect don't you think?"

Rory had just the most deliriously happy look on her face; she didn't notice the look on my face. Oh. No. I jinxed it! Rory just had to be the intuitive daughter I knew.

"What is it mom? Are you okay, you got a little green in the face when I showed you the dress?"

Just the sight of the dress was nauseating.

"Rory, that was the dress I got when I was engaged to Luke. I called Sookie, told her where it was and had her take it to an estate sale to get rid of. I think it will look gorgeous on you. Are you wearing a veil? How is your hair being done? Oh I have so many questions, to ask you. What are the-"?

"Mom, relax, the wedding is all planned, so you can take a look at the books, but no funny business. I still remember grandma and grandpa's wedding thing."

"How dare a daughter not trust her own mother? She, who gave birth to her."

"You are a nut case mom, you know that?"

"I am fully aware of that dear Rory. Now come show your old mom your fantasy wedding plans."

**(A/N Okay I sort of messed up the first couple of chapters so here is what happened: After Rory got "the news" she became severely depressed and would not leave Logan's apartment for about two months, that puts her in July. Logan proposed August 18. (I just like that day, no significance to the story!) It is now January, the rest is told in the story. Thank you all who have reviewed. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Alas, I have no ownership in the realm of Gilmore Girls, I just own the Plot of this story

RORY'S POV

Mom was so cool about the wedding dress thing. I was sure that she was going to puke when she saw the dress, but she was all right. She even seemed interested the plans.

"So what are the color's Hon? Blue and White? Blue and Grey? Pink and Beige? You do know I guessed the Yale and Chilton colors, right?

"You weren't way off on the colors, they are 'champagne and rose pink'. Shira and Grandma picked them out, but I actually think they are pretty nice. The Inn is going to be gorgeous." I wanted to see if she caught that last bit. She was a bit slow on the uptake.

"Pink? You aren't really a pink sort of girl. Well, I guess it matches the dress. Are you going to wear a veil? I think that- Huh? The Inn? I thought you were getting hitched at the Huntzberger's club?"

"Mom, we are getting married at the club, but we are having the reception at the Dragonfly, and the maternal figures actually thought it would be 'quaint' to have it there. Sookie is making a really pretty cake that has pale champagne color frosting and pink flowers. We haven't decided what to serve, but not that we will have much choice, Sookie is making the menu."

Mom was flipping through the books trying to find a seating chart. I could tell. And she wasn't having much luck.

"Aha! I found it! I knew that this book was alphabetically organized. The other book was arranged by magazines. So where am I sitting." Obviously she found out where she was sitting. "Why did you have to put me next to Emily and Richard? And why do Lane and Paris get to sit with you? Who are Colin and Finn?"

"Lane is my maid-of-honor and Paris is a bridesmaid. Colin and Finn are the ushers. You met them when you picked me up that night." She nodded, obviously knowing which night I meant. "Any way mom, I think you should know that Luke is coming. He is sitting on the other side of the room. You might not even have to talk to him. He is really down in the dumps, but I don't think that you should go to the diner. Besides everybody's nose will be pressed against the windows."

I kinda felt bad for her. Who knew that kids felt sorry for parents? There was a knock on the door and Logan came in.

"Sorry to drag her away from you Lorelai, but Ace and I have to go to party in Hartford tonight, you are welcome to join us."

"Logan, I don't think mom will come with us to _this_ dinner party. She won't enjoy it. Na Ah! Not one bit."

"Come on Hon, are you embarrassed by me? Logan I would love to come to this "party" that you two are going to."

"We leave in a half hour. It will be nice for you to come."

Inwardly, I groaned. Mom won't like the dinner arrangements at all.

"Come now, Rory, we must find suitable attire. What is 'suitable' for a rocking young peoples party? A glittery, pink sequined tube top? Thigh-High black leather stiletto boots. You know what? We should surprise each other with what we should wear? Okay? Good. I won't take no for an answer."

"Mom, just pick something sensible. Okay? It isn't the party that you are thinking of. It really is a dinner party."

"Nonsense. I don't want my daughter looking like an old prude. I will pick out something fabulous out for her, like only Lorelai Gilmore could!"

Again, another inward groan. Scratch that, an _out_ward groan.

"Mom, just listen. Please"

LORELAI'S POV

That outfit she wanted me to wear was absolutely ridiculous. It was a lovely dress and shoes, but the blue wasn't blue enough and it was kinda like what I would wear to the Gilmore's. I mean who would wear a pale blue shimmery dress to a party. And the shrug was perfectly coordinated with the bag and the shoes. Pretty, and Rory-like, but not appropriate attire for a party.

RORY'S POV

That outfit that she wanted me to wear was absolutely ridiculous. I still don't think she understood where she was having dinner. If Mom did know where we were having dinner, I don't think she would have wanted me to wear an absurdly short black mini and platforms. And the top, well I shudder to think about the top. Let me just say that a bandanna would have covered the same amount. I also don't think that Mom would be even coming if she knew where we were having dinner. Actually, I know she wouldn't be coming with Logan and Me. This evening is not going to be fun at all. Or productive.

LOGAN'S POV

Rory really didn't want her mom to come with us tonight. I guess Ace is a little freaked with her mom coming back this soon. I am a little surprised too; I didn't think Lorelai was ever going to come back to Stars Hollow.

"Logan, are you ready, we have been waiting for a while now. We are going to be late."

Ace can manage to look pulled together even when she is thrown a curveball like this one. That black dress looked very nice on her.

"Rory, Hon, don't pressure Logan now, you will have all your married life to do that. And while that dress looks fabulous on you, I wish that you would have worn the outfit I picked out for you. Orange is definitely your color."

"Ace, I have to agree with your mom, you look stunning in orange, but you look stunning in that dress." She did look lovely. "All right enough chit-chat, we will be late! Let's get going. We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"

I hope Lorelai won't murder me about the dinner arrangements. Even if she is the mother-in-law, I hope she doesn't hate me. That would be very bad, very bad indeed.

EMILY'S POV (Journal)

I just got a call from Logan, saying that they were running late. They said they would be here around 6:15 instead of 6:00. Logan sounded a little vague, but he said that they were bringing a friend along, whom they thought we would like to meet. I certainly hope so, Rory never does this, she always asks if she can bring somebody over. Whoever it is, Logan must want to surprise is and the Huntzberger's; he never mentioned their name. Or come to think of it my name. I must leave now, because there is someone at the door, it must be Mitchum and Shira.

LORELAI'S POV

Unbelievable. I can't believe that Rory and Logan took me to that house for dinner. Now I understand why Rory didn't want to wear the halter-top I picked out for her, it was entirely inappropriate. The funny thing is, that even though I have driven that road hundreds of times, I didn't really know where we were until Logan pulled into the driveway. Those two tricked me; I cannot believe that. I can tell Mom was just as surprised to see me.

_Flashback_

_DINGDONG. DINGDONG_

"_Luisa, Luisa, get the door! Oh, fine I'll get it!"_

"_Ahh, Rory and Logan, I just can't wait to meet your friend. Oh where are my manners, come in, come in. Let me take your coats, since Luisa is too busy to actually do her work. Oh my. Lorelai. Hello dear."_

_Her voice faltered, but just like her regular Emily self, it was corrected immediately._

"_Hi mom."_

_End flashback_

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating, I will try to get another one out this weekend. I have been busy at my new high school. I will not let the new season influence this story, but I will still watch it, as all of you do! I hope that you continue reviewing, it is much appreciated. And if there is anyone out there that will be my beta, just give my a shot. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot

EMILY'S POV

It took me a moment to realize that Lorelai was there, and think she noticed because she smirked that awful smirk.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Lorelai, please come join us in the sitting room. Logan, your parents are here already, Richard will be dying to see you Logan. We haven't seen you in ages."

"Grandma, we only missed last week, surely you could have lived without your weekly Rory fix for two weeks? Well, that is alright, we are here now, all three of us."

I still couldn't believe that Lorelai was standing in my entry hall. It was just like her to come at precisely the wrong time.

"Lorelai, may I speak with you for just a moment, I must discuss something with you." At that, I ushered her into the kitchen to speak with her about her presence.

" Well, jees, mom, I had no idea you missed my so much." Again the dreadful smirk.

" Lorelai, tell me why you are here."

"I came for Friday night dinner with Rory and Logan."

"I don't need this right now Lorelai. I don't care what you told Rory, I am your mother, and you have to tell me the truth."

"Okay mom, I will tell you."

RORY'S POV

Grandma was a little shocked when mom showed up I guess, but she went back to her normal self very quickly. I think that Mitchum and Shira were expecting someone like Finn or Colin to be joining us this evening, not her.

"Rory, dear, how are you?" Now that Logan and I were actually getting married, she was 'trying' to be nicer. It is kind of ironic that Logan is marrying his 'first girlfriend' just like his family predicted that night at dinner.

"I am fine Shira. You?"

"Perfectly marvelous. Logan, come here and tell your mother and father hello."

" I can say that from right here. Hello mother, hello father."

"Hello kids. Do you and Logan want anything to drink, Rory?"

"Logan, Richard just got some excellent scotch that just came in last week from Scotland. It is very good, if you don't trust your old man's opinion, you can ask the connoisseur himself."

"Ah, it is very good indeed."

It was slightly hilarious to hear this sort of talk in Grandma's sitting room. Who knew this is what happens in here when grandma isn't in the room. Like the time mom and I ordered pizza when grandma and grandpa forgot about us.

"Richard, come here. Rory and Logan brought someone with them, she would really like to talk to you.

"Well, bring her in then. Let her meet the Huntzbergers. Rory, do you know what your friend likes to drink?"

"Let's see dad, I think I will have a Sidecar. Nah, a Martini with a twist sil vous plait."

"Good evening Lorelai. How are you? Rory where is your friend? I thought that they came with you?"

I don't know if he was trying to ignore the fact that his runaway daughter was standing in his sitting room, or if he was clueless. I think mom was being a little sarcastic for the events this evening. This was awkward at best. Unfortunately, as well as I know the male Huntzbergers, (I did work for Logan's dad after all) I cannot read Shira's face for the life of me.

" Ah, you brought that wit. Let me introduce you to Logan's parents. This fellow here is Mitchum and Shira is his lovely mother. Mitchum owns newspapers. If you ever need to stay in a quaint little hotel in Stars Hollow, Connecticut, Lorelai's your man. She owns the beautiful Dragonfly Inn."

"Dad, I think that they know that, the reception is going to be there. Sorry about that, I guess my father is a little proud of my success."

I was hoping she wouldn't say anything along those lines. And more dreaded words were there to come.

"Tell us, Lorelai, where have you been all this time. Normally the bride, the mother-of-the-groom, and the _mother-_of-the-bride make all the plans for the wedding. Not the grandmother-of-the-bride." Shira is such snot. Sometimes she doesn't know when to shut her face.   
"Emily, I think that you have done a perfectly fantastic job of helping Rory with the wedding. Pearl covered invitations are absolutely perfect for the occasion." **(A/N: Does everybody get that? Emily wanted pearl covered invitations to her twenty-first birthday. )**

Sometimes Mitchum really does save the day. Other times he ruins it. Even if the father-in-law fails to break the tension, there is always dinner to save the day.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready now."

"Luisa, what time is it?"

"It is 6:30 ma'am. And dinner is ready."

"Luisa, I said that I wanted dinner at 7:00. But if dinner is ready now, we shall eat. Is everybody ready?" after getting the appropriate response from everybody, she said "Good. Tonight for dinner we are having roast duck and mango salsa. Desert is a special surprise for Rory and Logan."

And at that we followed my aloof grandmother into the dining room, for round two.

**(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I was just watching the season seven premiere. Sad. My mom and I ate junk food for dinner in honor of it. If any of you are Harry Potter fans, I am currently working on a rough draft of a story for there. Wow, really long author's note. Please review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I would be rolling in cash.

**(A/N I know it has been a while since I updated, I have been really busy, my house flooded, and we have had to demo the kitchen. Everything has gone _whoosh. _Please Review)**

LORELAI'S POV

"…I was kind of hoping for a fancy dessert of flaming chocolate, after the big lead in about. Get this, it was Twinkies. I mean, come on, _Twinkies?_" I was not only hoping for, but expecting a pecan cake encrusted with chocolate and macadamia nuts. Not Twinkies.

"Lorelai, I get it already, your mom served Twinkies at a dinner party. Can we move on to a different subject, like does Rory know what we are planning for her? If she does, there is no sense in pursuing it."

"Sookie, Rory has no idea what you are planning for her. Key word: You. Because I have no Idea what you are planning for her. If you would just tell me, it would be fantastic." Sookie is very enthusiastic about whatever it is that she is planning.

"Alright fine. But only if you tell me what your surprise is. She is going be so excited. You and I are throwing her a house warming Party."

"Sookie, the House isn't even finished yet. How can she have a house warming party?"

"Oh yeah? Double check you sources. Now spill. "

"Fine. This is what is going on…."

RORY'S POV

I guess Paris' tyrant driving to finish the house really paid off. The entire renovation is finished about two months ahead of schedule. So now Paris can relax about the house. Who am I kidding? It isn't her nature to relax.

"Hey Gilmore, come help me move this sofa. I don't like the way it is facing. The Feng Sheui is all wrong." This is one of those times when Paris shows her neurotic side. But when one disagrees with Paris, one disagrees with what is right.

"Sure thing Paris. Where are we moving it?" Since the four of us are all living together, we pooled some of our money and each couple got to design one of the common areas; Paris and Doyle got the living room, and Logan and I got the kitchen.

"We are moving it over to the other side in order to make room for the new lamp."

"Great, just let me find a bookmark. Have you ever read Dante's Inferno before? I have to read it for a Latin lit-"

"Rory, Just get over here and help me move this sofa!"

"Sheesh!" Paris is one temperamental person today. One minute she is asking for help moving a sofa, the next she is hollerin' at me like there was no tomorrow.

"On three. One, Two, Three!"

"That is one heavy sofa. What is in that thing? Books?"

"This happens to be a very nice antique sofa that is very comfortable."

"And very chintzy, too." It was a pinkish sofa with a floral print and tassels along the edge.

"Doyle picked it, not me. I hate pink. And you are making me were this pink entity for your wedding. That is unbearably cruel. Oh, and of course I have read Dante's Inferno. I took Latin Literature last year."

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

Kirk was at the door in a postman's uniform, carrying a very nice looking letter. Paris went to open the door and he asked this: "Is there a Lorelai L. Gilmore at this residence, there is a letter for her from 'The New York Times'." Sometimes I wonder if Kirk is just pretending to be stupid, or not.

"Is the letter for Rory or her mother? Well, just give it to me I will check."

"Afraid I can't do that ma'am. Corporate rules. May I ask again if Lorelai L. Gilmore is here."

"Of course she is. She's right in there; you can see her, you idiot. Just give me the letter!" I went over to the door to see what the matter was, but apparently I wasn't needed in this particular debate.

"This letter is only supposed to touch the hands of Lorelai L. Gilmore. No one else."

"Is everything all right out here? I heard something about my name and a letter."

"Stay out of this Gilmore."

"Just give me my letter."

"You are Lorelai L. Gilmore, Yes? Well why didn't you just say something. Here is your letter. Have a good day." I went into the living room and opened the letter from the 'New York Times'. The words were printed on nice paper and said the following:

Dear Ms. Gilmore:

We are pleased to inform you that your application to the New York Times has been selected. WE Understand that you are currently a full time student, so your will commence work full time here in June. However, until that time, you will be working as an intern. Thank you for your application. We look forward to seeing you.

Sincerely,

Michelle Williams, Human Resources.

I was stunned. Normally I know when an interview doesn't go very well, and that one was about the worst one I have ever done. Nevertheless, I was elated.

"Paris, I got the job! I got the Job at the Times!" When I turned around there was yet another surprise waiting for me.

"Hey Kiddo."

**(A/N Kudos to anyone who guesses who this is. Not that I am making this hard. Oh, and I know that the letter from the NYT is kind of weird, but I am the creator of this universe! Once again, I am so sorry about the delay in update. Please, Please review. If anyone is interested in being my beta, please send word, I know my chapters are weird.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership in Gilmore Girls

**(A/N For any of you who reviewed just because I was mean, I apologize. It was rude, I was just mad at my parents of course, now I don't remember why Please forgive me. Please? Tilts head and pouts Anyway, free reviews)**

LOGAN'S POV (_Flashback)_

_When I got back from work, my ears were ringing from my boss's voice which in reality is my dad on my cell phone. so the shouting in the house was nearly killing me. I don't think I have ever heard Rory call anybody a butt-faced miscreant before in my life, Scratch that; she called me that, in the first week I knew her. When I came in I saw her shouting with Emily, Richard, Lorelai, and Christopher. Whoa. Christopher? When did he come back into the picture? And since when did the Gilmores know where the four of us lived? The moment I stepped into the living room, the five of them stopped shouting, assuming sweet smiles and demeanors._

"_Oh, Logan dear, how are you? When we heard that Christopher was in town to see you, we just had to come down to Stars Hollow. So how was work?" Emily was being unusually sweet today. "We were just asking Rory who should walk her down the aisle, now that her mother and father have returned from Seattle. Who do you think it should be? Richard or Christopher?" That sounded like a trick question._

"_Well, I think that Rory should choose that. I mean, it is her decision right?" I think that this was the safest answer I could give without being there for the previous conversation._

"_So you agree that my father should walk Rory down the aisle, even though her father will be in town for the wedding?"_

"_Uhhhhh, yes. I mean no… I mean…"_

"_Logan, don't listen to her, she is just trying to manipulate you into saying that she and Christopher are right." Rory looked ticked off. Self-preservation instincts kicked and out came: _

"_I am sorry I can't stay longer Ace, but the Boss is having an emergency meeting tonight at the yacht club. I think it might turn into a party, but I have to show up anyway. Do you want to come with me?" _

"_Sure, when do we have to be at this shindig?" I told her the appropriate time, and as she came up and asked: "How Huntzberger is this thing?" I told her it was formal, and she blinked._

"_Logan, I cannot transform my sweats-clothed self into ballroom dancing material if the party is in an hour and a half!! I don't even have a dress!" I told her to check her closet_

_Rory got the answer she wanted, so she skipped off to her room to change. Now, I was defenseless against The Battle of The Gilmore-Hayden Family._

_End Flashback_

RORY'S POV _(Same flashback)_

_When I went to my room I was glad to be gone from my father. It was bad enough that my mother turned up, but when Chris, came, well, I think that Stars Hollow needs a restraining order against him. Whenever he is here, something runs amok. _

_I opened up our newly enlarged closet, well _my _elargenend closet (Logan only had two drawers at that point) and glanced around inside. Finding the desired affect, I pulled on the dress and went to do my hair and make-up. _

_After fifteen minutes, I looked like how a Gilmore Girl ought to look: _Fabulous._ The pale green satin stopped at my waist and a skirt of chiffon completed the effect. Not one of my favorite dresses, but as I had worn everything else, this was the last dress left. Carefully, I clasped the necklace around my neck. I walked out of my room, shoes in hand and asked Logan if he was ready to go. His mouth was so wide; I might have been able to stick a Great Dane in it. He said yes and that we should hurry._

_When we go on the Highway, I noticed that we weren't heading to the yacht club, but to Yale. As I pointed this out, Logan got an impish look, which implied there was a surprise involved. Suddenly, he took an exit, not to Yale, but off to some recreation area. I had a feeling of what this was going to entail _

_End Flashback_

LORELAI'S POV (PRESENT, BUT SAME TIME AS FLASH BACK1)

I have to admit, I didn't think that Rory would like Chris walking her down the aisle, but the wedding is so far away that she might change her mind. What was odd though was Chris wasn't backing me up in this argument at all; he just sat there on the couch like a sea mollusk. After rory left to get changed, Logan got a "call" on his cell phone, It sounded like he was "talking" to a buddy, and as he excused himself to go outside on the balcony, I saw Babbete and Miss Patty with their noses pressed against my sitting room window. Scowling, I went into the kitchen, and out the backdoor, hearing Rory's stereo going. Quietly, I tiptoed around the back of the house so I was right behind Babbete and Miss Patty.

"Hi, ladies, how's it going?" They jumped in surprise, just the affect I was going for.

"Oh…ah…. you see… we were just looking at the drapes. Yeah we were just looking at the drapes. That Paris girl, had some new ones put in."

"Well, can you come back at another time, right now I don't want your noses pressed against my window!" They looked at one another and nodded.

"Lorelai, this isn't your house, Luke sold it to the four kids, the deed was in his name after all of the remodeling, so you can't ask us to leave."

**(A/N. cliffy, sorry. Please Review. Oh, and about the pov's: Rory and Logan are reflecting on the same time that is in Lorelai's Present. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Sorry this is short, I can only use the computer on Weekends)**


	9. Apology and Insight

Okay, This Chapter is basically an "I am sorry for not updating" note. My life got extremely hectic right after I posted the other chapter. I am going to set a deadline that if The Next Chapter is not up by February 12th, 2007, I will not get to watch Gilmore Girls until I update. This way I am motivated to write out the chapter and you will get the chapter sooner! I am truly sorry that this is not a real update, and normally I usually stop reading stories that haven't updated in this long, but I am just asking you to keep reviewing and waiting! Oh, and here is a little tidbit that comes from the story in the near future:

_The pavilion looked magnificent, with gauzy netting and tea-lights all around. It seemed as though everyone was apprehensive about my arrival, as though it would ruin everything. Again. Last time it wasn't my fault. It was just a change that needed to happen. But this wasn't right, was it. The two of us are meant for each other, it isn't supposed to end like this. No, this isn't right. They just looked so happy together, and common sense told me that tonight was not the right time to interfere. Not tonight, but soon. _

Ah ha! There you go an insight into the future, it may be modified, but the excerpt will essentially remain the same. Once again, I am sincerely sorry about the delay in updating.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No Ownership in Gilmore Girls

**(A/N Sorry for the Delay. I had Finals that blew my brains out, I got sick, and I had no inspiration. Please review.)**

Dedication: For everyone in my World Civ. Class

LORELAI'S POV

My ears were ringing. I couldn't believe my ears. It wasn't true; my ears never lie to me. The deed had been in my name too. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be.

"What do you mean that the deed was in Luke's name? THIS IS MY HOUSE! I paid for it!" All of this was overwhelming, way too overwhelming.

"Sugar, we thought you knew, when the house was finished, well sugar, this isn't easy to say." Babbete looked uneasy as she said this.

"What isn't easy to say?" I positively barked at her.

"You signed the house over to Luke!" Miss Patty blurted it out fast to get it over with. It was quite obvious.

"I will see two later, but I can't deal with this, so can you leave, please?' They must have seen the pleading look in my face, because their replies were very sympathetic. Feeling dejected, I went back into the house. My mind was numb. How could Luke have done this? Was this revenge on the ultimatum? Was he angry with me? When did I out the deed in his name? _Why_ did I do it?

As I stumbled into the house with these questions, I fell on the couch. I told Richard that he could walk Rory down the aisle. After all, you have to pick your battles. Right? Apparently, Emily noticed that something was wrong with me because she asked:

"Lorelai, what's wrong, are you okay? You seem faint. Why did you go outside?" Uh oh.

"Mom, I'm fine. Luke sold this house to the kids. The deed was only in his name. Babbete and Miss Patty just told me. And as far as why I look faint, well, Chris and I have some news to share with –" I was interrupted by Christopher, but it was to be expected.

"What news? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Okay, then, I have a surprise for the three of you. Well here goes: I'm Pregnant."

LOGAN'S POV

Rory looked amazing in that dress. Apparently the knack for knowing dress sizes is still intact. And useful.

"Logan, is this a Brigade thing?"

"I am not telling you. You will have to just wait and see your surprise." Oops, I couldn't believe I just let that slip. "We're here."

"And what is here exactly?" This isn't exactly a yacht club or a ball is it?"

"Shush. Now close your eyes."

"Did you just shush me?"

"Yes, I did, so could you please shush an close your eyes?"

"Fine." Reluctantly, she gave in. Curiosity must have won the battle against dignity.

"It is just right up that hill. I will help you." This was going to stun her! I couldn't wait to show her! I just knew that she was going to love this.

"Are we there yet? You know, the Gilmore Girls aren't exactly known for their athleticism. I nearly failed gym class in high school."

"We're here, open your eyes!" I waited for her response, first nothing then:

"Oh, Logan this is great! Did you do all of this?"

CHRISPTHER'S POV

This happened to be a tidbit that I didn't know in the story. I was in an emotional roller coaster between elated and worried and angry and sad. I wonder if I was already having sympathy-pregnant mood swings for Lorelai.

"Well, Lorelai, that is some big news." It seemed that Richard was as caught off-guard as I was. Emily's response was different.

"How did this happen? When?" Inwardly, I smirked, knowing Lorelei's response all to well.

"Well Mother, when a man and a woman love each other very, very much-"

"Now is not the time for sarcasm Lor. When did you find out, and why didn't you tell me right away." She seemed a little apprehensive at acknowledging that she didn't tell me.

"I went to the doctor right before I came to see Rory and the doctor told me I was two months pregnant."

"Congratulations you two. Oh, Richard, we are going to be grandparents again. Is the baby a girl or a boy? Oh, I hope it is a girl just like Rory!"

As happy as I was with the news and everything, I was too busy crunching numbers about Gigi's college, and school, and baby's education. This wasn't going to be easy. Think of all those diapers again. Oh how much are those diapers going to cost.

"Mom, I don't want to find out the sex right now. The baby is currently called pookie, because it makes mommy pookie!"

"Lorelai, that's absurd, why would you call your unborn child that? Christopher, please talk some sense into my daughter? I wouldn't believe that you would let you wife call your child that." Even though I had a stony-faced expression, I was laughing so hard, that inside, all of my organs were splitting.

"Richard this is as big a piece of news to you as it is to me and I know Lorelai said that bit about pookie as a joke. Right honey?" At least I hope it was.

"Sure thing." After that, I did the only thing that would rectify the situation at hand.

"Let's go out to dinner and celebrate, get some champagne, well, not for Lor, of course. My treat."

"Where will we be able to get reservations tonight at this hour?" I had already planned on going out tonight, so I told Emily that she would just have to wait and see how my magic worked.

"Well, I guess it is okay to out tonight." I was relieved beyond belief that this was Richard's response, and that he wasn't suspicious.

"Fantastic! Let's go!" After a mad dash of getting coats and we loaded into our rental Jag, and headed off to eat.

LOGAN'S POV

I was glad that Rory was excited about her surprise. The hill was perfect. Everything was so-

"Logan, how did you do this? I mean, get it this perfect? And call all these people? That must have taken forever!" She paused, something dawning on her, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what it was. Thankfully, she shook her head and dismissed it, the party was much too beautiful for her to ignore.

The hill flattened out at the top, slightly, and was covered with just enough snow. In the center was a large, open pavilion with netting and miniature lights, where a dance floor was housed. As we neared the center, Rory recognized faces from High school.

"Do you like this? I found out last week about your acceptance to The New York Times last week and I found your address book. Paris helped me contact some of these people." I saw the glimmer of excitement in her eye.

"This is extraordinary! I just got the letter today! How did you know?"

'Aww, Ace, I thought you knew that a journalist never discloses their sources. Now, do you want to dance or what-"

"Rory! How are you? I haven't seen you since you came to my book signing!" Great, Mariano was taking my girl away. And Rory had seen him recently as it sounded.

Rory must have decided to ignore the last comment he made or she wasn't going to talk to him about it in front of me. "Jess, did Logan call you too?"

"Yup, Huntzberger invited me all right. Congratulations on the new job!" This was my chance to steal Rory away from him. Or not. "Rory, Hep Alien is playing. Do you want to dance?"

"Is that a stupid question or what Jess? Of course I want to dance Logan!" She paused and said, "See you around Jess!"

Once we were on the dance floor, I saw jess dancing with someone I didn't know; their face was hidden, as her back was toward me. Then I realized who jess was dancing with and a conversation with the girl came to mind. The rock on her left hand was glinting in the bright moonlight.

**(A/N So sorry about the cliffy and the delay in updating. Please review.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(I am so sorry for the delay. I have had writers block. Please Review. Any Ideas you may have encourage me to write and give me ideas. FT)**

LORELAI'S POV

We came back from Fleur de la Terre and almost immediately I fell into a post-meal slump. I was waiting up for Rory and Logan. According to the message that Paris left Doyle on the Machine, they weren't going to be back for quite a while.

I looked around the house. It looked so different than the way it had when Rory was growing up- more neat, more subdued, more…beige. I guess that Paris had really tight rules about color and orderliness. She is quite the character.

"Wow. This house is so orderly. It never looked like this when you lived here, did it Lore? Never." Christopher really understands my way of thinking; I guess that is why I married him.

" I was thinking the same thing. But orderly is not the word I would use. How about 'blah'? Is that right?" I was meandering through the house, trying to remember what it had looked like before I had left. Before I had eloped. Before I had screwed up my relationship with Rory. Wandering down to Rory's old room, I realized that that the reason the house looked different was that Her room was now bigger. Bigger isn't the right word, maybe gargantuan? Okay that didn't seem to work either. Her walls were taped off with blue painter's tape and there were large patches of colors on all the walls. Well the ones that weren't covered with newspapers articles. With the effects of post-meal slump now in full force, I laid down on her bed, not meaning to close my eyes, and not meaning to fall asleep.

RORY'S POV

_Flashback_

_While Logan and I were dancing, I noticed Jess dancing with a girl that had a very large diamond on her left hand. Not really caring, I disregarded it. Now I regret that. When the song was over I went to go and see Lane, I needed some comfort._

"_Lane, I don't want my mom to come to _The Wedding_ anymore. It might just screw everything up. I want Luke to walk me down the Aisle and I want Sookie to be my Mother of the Bride. Why did she even have to return at all?"_

"_Listen, Rory I get your problem, but I am working at a party for some girl who got her dream job, so I can't talk right now. Can I come by the house later?" As much as I realized that she was working to make me feel better, I knew I had to put on a happy face and get back to dancing. "Rory, there is something that you need to know. I think that you need to know that Dean is here. And Lindsey, they never divorced. Did you see that Jess was here too? Something funny is going on here. I can _smell_ it."_

"_Thanks Lane. I guess I was just having a female moment. Come by the house later, so we can talk about _my_ mother for a change. I am going to find Logan, it's dancing time!"_

_The night seemed to have no other bumps like that one and continued magnificently into the night. Slowly, as the stars rose above in the sky, I realized why I had thought it was interesting that Logan knew about my employment._

"_You must have had a lot of time to know that I was going to get the job in New York, I mean to plan this whole get-together with Lane, right? How much notice were you given? I said this knowing that the influence of Champagne over his words was in my favor for an answer._

"_Ace, I pushed for your job and I had Mitchum write a glowing recommendation, with the threat of a 'scandal' gracing his newspapers. I knew they would love you, and I told them to send me a letter of their decision a week before you got your letter. Then I called lane and Paris to help me contact your friends. Two days ago I wasn't sure with your mom here if this was going to work, but you look happy now." The words just flowed out of his mouth without inhibition. I was upset. No, livid. I felt tricked, deceived, fooled. How could he think that by persuading my new boss to be to hire me that I would be happy? _

"_I am getting tired, and you're drunk, so I am going to drive home. Have you seen Paris? Doyle didn't come so I told him that I would drive her home." Apparently, Doyle was at some convention in New York. "Do you want a ride? There is no way I am letting you drive home. There. Your choice is decided." I carefully helped Logan out of the Pavilion and down the hill. _

"_Hey Gilmore. We need to talk to you. About Huntzberger." From out of the clearing behind the cars came Lindsey and the blonde that Jess was dancing with. This did not sound pleasant. _


	12. Chapter 11

**(A/N I know I broke my promise that I would post this before my other stories, but I had to mourn the loss of a certain favorite television program. I have the final episode on DVR, and have watched it at least seven times, not including the first. As always, ideas are always appreciated)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls and am writing this for my own amusement, and possibly yours.

Recap from Last time:

_The words just flowed out of his mouth without inhibition. I was upset. No, livid. I felt tricked, deceived, fooled. How could he think that by persuading my new boss to be to hire me that I would be happy?_

"_I am getting tired, and you're drunk, so I am going to drive home. Have you seen Paris? Doyle didn't come so I told him that I would drive her home." Apparently, Doyle was at some convention in New York. "Do you want a ride? There is no way I am letting you drive home. There. Your choice is decided." I carefully helped Logan out of the Pavilion and down the hill._

"_Hey Gilmore. We need to talk to you. About Huntzberger." From out of the clearing behind the cars came Lindsey and the blonde that Jess was dancing with. This did not sound pleasant._

RORY'S POV

Flashback

_Not sound pleasant? That was the understatement of the century. And I was already mad at him, but showing that particular emotion right now would be as dangerous as jumping while bleeding into a shark pool._

"_Hello?" I asked tentatively, "Look, I really don't have time for this tonight. I wasn't even planning on being here for this long.I have a paper due in two days that is only on the fifth draft, so can I leave-"_

"_Rory, listen! You don't know what you are talking about! Marrying Logan is a bad idea for you and for him. Even you don't deserve to be hurt this badly."_

"_I have to go home! Aren't you listening? I don't have-" I was cut off by an angry Lindsey. She was really mad, and she was also crying._

"_It isn't just us that want you out, Rory. Jess and Dean think that you need out. That's why we told you. I know you don't me, and you and Lindsey haven't gotten along, but this is for your own good." Angela was staring me down, while I supported a nearly unconscious Logan. "Logan isn't the right guy for you right now, or ever. If you want proof, read this," she said as she held out a clipping of newspaper. Lindsey thrust more articles in my hands, and then they left._

"_Just read them," she said, "And you'll know why." Still mystified, I helped Logan into the back of the car in time to hear Paris running down the hill. Her pink attire was too bright to involved in her normal wardrobe, so I looked away._

"_Paris, down here! Can you drive us home? Or you can sit with logan in the back seat…" I trailed off, and the viscious vision in fuschia nearly blinding me, as she shouted toward me._

_"Quick Gilmore, get in the car. We have to go NOW! Is that idiot unconsious? You keep him from puking, i'll drive," Paris said while stuffing herself into the tiny car, "Somebody called the cops. NAd we don't have a noise permit. Hand me the keys."_

LOGAN'S POV

Rory was very mad at me what I could understand. My head was killing me, but that didn't matter right then. It seems somebody told her that I pulled for her to get the spot at the Times. I really don't know how she found out. But I was hiding out in the bathroom until she calmed down, which took awhile. Actually, I was hiding from her parents, who seemed to be more intent on my destruction after Rory told them.

Oh, well. I knew that they would calm down eventually, but that took more time. Even Paris and Doyle seemed to be mad at me, but that might just have been my immagination running away with the sense of gravity. I think Paris drove us home, but after we got to the Hill, everything got a little bit fuzzy. A lot fuzzy. And then hiding place was compromised, by Rory, nonetheless. She had just told her parents that they weren't going to be involved in the wedding.

"... And if it was up to me, they wouldn't even have ever been invited to the wedding, but Grandma says that it is rude to not invite your parents to a wedding. Are you even listening to me Logan. Oh, right, you're still hungover. Well, we're stuck in here together until one of my parents leaves."

"Rory, I am so sorry about this. But can you tell me slowly, and clearly why you are mad at me?"

"No. Once you are not so hungover you will understand. If you will remember. Do you know who Angela is? Tall, blonde. Rock the size of Australia on her hand? Danced with Jess last night?" Rory asked. There was too much cheer in her voice for her to be in a normal mood.

I thought hard, and can't place the name Angela with anyone I know. But then it hit me where I knew her from. And it hit me hard.

"When I was a little kid I had a great friend named Angela Smith. Until we were about ten, we played together everyday, and then we went to boarding schools. "

Flashback

_"We'll always be friends! Won't we Logan?" she cried into my shoulder. I was getting pretty tired of weepy,whiny girls hanging around me. Honor was already gone, she had been for three years, but whenever she came home, it was always the same, tirades with our parents. Even at age eleven, I knew that this wasn't normal. Angela wasn't really a weepy, whiny girl though- she was tough- almost tougher than me. I lost count of how many times she'd climbed over the gates when we were playing. And now we were going to different schools. A whole country away._

_"Don't worry. I won't forget you-ever," I told her, wishing it wouldn't ever happen. We hugged, and then she was gone._

End Flashback

"So, when was the last time you saw her? She said something about how you weren't right for me and handed me a bunch of newspaper clippings. I read them, but there wasn't any mention of your name."

"The last time I saw her Ace, I was fifteen years old. Like I said, we went to different schools. My parents always thought that-" I trailed off, because even in this state I knew that Rory might get more than a little mad at me.

"They always thought that she would end up married to you? And now she and Jess are engaged?" Rory really needed to breathe, I think she was nearly as dizzy as I was.

"Hey! Are you alright? Do you need something? Water? Coffee? Inter-Galactic Misile to ship your parents on?" I might have actually been able to pull of getting the third, but Rory would have to settle for one that only reached Neptune.

"I'll take the third." We sat in silence for a few hours, on opposite ends of the bathroom. Rory didn't even look at me, hwich made me feel even worse. I truly hate silence, but for her sake, I didn't speak. Obviously, Rory was having a difficult time deciding what to do about her parents; I could almost see the wheels grinding in her head, churning out decision after decision. I wish that I could've helped her make the decision, but it was something she had to decide on her own. Rory and her mother were closer than any two people i knew. this was a major decsion that she could change her life with. I don;t think that I could have made the right choice. ot in a million years.

RORY'S POV

After I spent a few hours sitting on the bathroom floor in silence with logan, i reached my decision. Or the closest thing to one. No matter how mad I was at Logan, I loved him, and he had never left me, not like my parents. I would tell them that they could come to the ceremony, but not the reception. They left me, but I think they loved me. If my parents really did love me,they wouldn't have come back to torture my mangled heart.

we hid in that bathroom until five at night. When Paris knocked on the door to say that they were gone-going back to Seattle- we came out, and had a big dinner. I excused mnyself, saying that I had a big paper due, and I re-read the seven articles over, trying to find a common thread. They were all from different papers, and from different journalists. But they were all about colleges and there were a few about resaerch hospital, and there was a URL to follow up with each article. I went to every site, and my heart sank. Logan was in the picture of patients for every single webpage.

He had leukemia.

**(A/N I am very sorry that this took so long, and that it is so short. Next time, I will update faster. FT)**


End file.
